geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Oro
“ Gods will never fails! ” — Oros main catchphrase Hes also called Giuseppe and often called priest Oro and after some time Bishop Oro was a clergymen(Generally considered a dubious fact). Nowadays he is a bum who makes his money selling indulgences and other scams he says are sponsored by the Roman Catholic Church. He occasionally chims in with his theological opinions and general knowledge on theology to aid the GEOAdventurers. Good deeds do good things One day, in the midst of a fairly rough, scorching summer, Deadfish got lost and started sleeping on a bench. Bishop Oro, seeing Deadfish in such a hopeless situation had sympathy for him and took him to his place. As Deadfish woke up Oro appeared to him as a holy man helping him in his time of need. Ever since then, Oro is a very welcome guess to Deadfishes parties who makes much money from selling exorbitantly priced indulgences and exorcisms to people who believe him and hyper cheap indulgences to those who figured him out. Even then, that's generally Oros only source of income. Oro had also recently developed a good relationship with Reuben who he occasionally stays with. Adventures of Oro Oro frequently presents himself as a religious figure to their group so as a result Oro is often used just for that. Oros most frequent use is for pranks in particular to persuade enemy's of the GEOAdventurers to give up. One infamous shining moment for Oro was when he used a series of coordinated tricks to persuade a semi established cult in the area that he is a saint. Oro estimates that this episode netted him 5000 dollars in donations. Physical Description Oro has a fairly short stature, likely in his mid 30s or mid 40s and has a visibly receding hairline. Oro has dark brownish hair and a confident, if not smug look on his face. His voice has infamously been compared to a con artist. Oro has also described himself as a, "sucker for formal wear," silently conceding that he wants to be the, "Fashion setter of the worlds clergy." Suffice to say, Oro generally is seen by most as having really good fashion. Personality Oro has a intense fundamentalist element in his beliefs. This is compounded by his brief stint as a Roman Catholic priest. Oro sincerely believes that as a previous member of the clergy he is entitled to anything he wants. This is also accentuated by his infamous narcissism. Oro nowadays lives off of charitable donations from the GEOAdventurers ostensibly done for the classic Roman Catholic reward of indulgences. Oro is also a very passionate fan of robes ALWAYS wearing them around 4 days a week at worse. Oro also occasionally carries a staff which may function as a cane. Oro, much like his name suggests has very expensive tastes and seems to be impressed with Reubens taste in fashion in particular. Oro also seems to highly resent the fact Roman Catholicism features a Pope. This is a sentiment shared by GEO and Oro has on brief, intermittent occasions considered switching to Protestantism. Oro also has a very apparent fear of fighting unless he has, "Gods will," on his side. When asked what he believes the best tactics are one can utilize, Oro responded by suggesting he is a fairly strong believer in Fabian Strategy. Political Beliefs Oro is a staunch Theocrat. He holds extremely authoritarian beliefs and often suggests the bible as an example. Oro, like GEO sincerely believes in the concept of destiny and fatalism. Oro generally holds Fascism as a secondary ideology which he believes should work in tandem with the leading Theocrat. He also believes education should be completely in the hands of the church so that it can instill the many virtues of Roman Catholicism to children at a young age. Trivia -Cardinal Carafa is Oros hero For the Italian article click on this link Category:GEOAdventure Characters